Reminds Me
by Anonymous Hyuuga
Summary: Segala hal tentang basket pada akhirnya hanya akan mengingatkanku pada Ryouko. Mengingatkanku pada masa-masa dulu, sebelum kejadian itu terjadi. [Oneshot / Aomine x Fem!Kise / RnR ? :3]


**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. It just belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

**Main chara:  
**Aomine x Fem!Kise**  
**

**Please forgive all of Typos and OOC-ness**

**So, this is it!  
Anonymous Hyuuga Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Reminds Me"**

"Aominecchi!" panggil Ryouko dengan semangat, berbarengan dengan terbukanya pintu atap dengan cepat.

Aku tidak mengangkat kepalaku sedikit pun, kupertahankan posisiku yang berbaring, dan sebagai gantinya, aku hanya bergumam tidak jelas, "Hm?"

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar langkah berat dengan ketukan yang khas yang mengarah padaku. Cahaya matahari yang semula menerpa wajahku kini terhalang sesuatu yang berkibar—yang aku yakini adalah rambut kuning keemasan milik gadis di sebelahku. Kendati pun kedua mataku terpejam, aku bisa membayangkan posisi gadis itu yang berlutut dengan rok sedikit tersingkap. Bisa juga kubayangkan kedua tangannya menopang sebagian berat tubuhnya di kedua sisi tubuh, membuat kedua bahunya sedikit terangkat.

Membayangkannya saja sudah bisa membuatku tersenyum.  
Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Aominecchi!" panggilnya sekali lagi, kali ini sambil menarik-narik lengan kemejaku.

"Tsk. Apa?" tanyaku sembari membuka mataku separuh. Ada godaan besar untuk mengangkat satu tanganku, yang kujadikan alas kepala, untuk mengusap pipi lembutnya saat kulihat Ryouko menatap mataku dengan pandangan 'ayo-turun-sekarang-pelajaran-sudah-dimulai'-nya yang khas.

"Ayo turun sekarang! Pelajaran sudah dimulai ssu!"

_See_?

"Urusai, Kise. Kau turun saja sendiri," kataku sebelum menguap dan kembali memejamkan mata untuk tidur.

Ryouko kembali mengguncang tubuhku, kali ini sambil merengek, "Ayolah, Aominecchi! Onegai ssu!"

Aku tidak bergeming, terus saja bersikap seolah-olah suara Ryouko hanyalah angin lalu. Untuk mengejeknya, aku menguap—seakan menganggap pembicaraannya tidak berguna.

"Aominecchi!" seru Ryouko lagi—terdengar kesal.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak mau, Kise," kataku sambil mengangkat tangan kiriku dan menepuk pelan dahi gadis itu yang tertutup poni pendek.

Ryouko mendengus. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggesek permukaan kulit tanganku yang telanjang. Belum sempat aku membuka mata, kurasakan jemari lentik milik gadis bersurai emas itu mencengkeram lembut lengan atasku.

Dan ketika kubuka mata, kulihat ia tengah berbaring di sebelahku. Hembusan napasnya yang beraroma manis menerpa pipiku, menggelitik leherku. Aku menatapnya yang tengah memejamkan mata. Deru napasnya membuatku tersenyum. Begitu lembut dan tenang.

"Baka. Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku sembari mendengus geli, "Bukankah seharusnya kau kembali ke kelas?"

Ryouko menggeleng pelan. "Kalau kau tidak kembali, aku juga tidak akan kembali ssu," ujarnya. Ia mengangkat kedua kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan bola matanya yang sewarna madu. Kedua manik itu menatap lurus sepasang mata biruku.

"Keras kepala." Begitulah tanggapanku mengenai kalimatnya yang terakhir. Kuluruskan tanganku yang kini menjadi alas kepalanya untuk memberikan akses penuh bagiku untuk merangkulnya pasca kami berbaring berdampingan.

"Aku hanya mengikutimu ssu," bela Ryouko sambil merapatkan posisi tubuhnya padaku.

"Payah," cibirku singkat seraya memejamkan lagi kedua mataku.

Ryouko tidak berkomentar. Ia memelukku lebih erat dan bergerak manja untuk memancningku memeluknya—kurasa. Namun aku tidak terpancing. Kubiarkan saja gadis cengeng dan manja itu terus mencari perhatian. Yang kulakukan hanyalah menelusuri helai demi helai rambutnya dengan permukaan jariku.

"Aominecchi," panggil Ryouko. Lagi-lagi aku bisa membayangkan ia mendongakkan kepala—yang sebenarnya bisa kurasakan dari pergerakan kepalanya di tanganku—dan menatap wajahku dengan ekspresinya yang cukup _blank_.

"Hm," gumamku singkat acuh tak acuh.

"Pertandingan hari ini... apa kau ikut?" tanya Ryouko hati-hati dengan sedikit nada memohon di dalamnya—jika aku tidak salah dengar.

Aku terdiam, membiarkan otakku mencari-cari jawaban yang tepat yang harus kulontarkan padanya. Namun, alih-alih menjawab, aku justru balik bertanya, "Mengapa bertanya begitu?"

Ryouko menghela napas sambil mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya pada lenganku. "Kau harus ikut ssu," ujarnya dengan nada meminta yang terdengar semakin kentara.

"Aku bertanya padamu, _Kise_," timpalku dengan sedikit penekanan di akhir kalimat, menandakan aku tidak sabar.

"Midorimacchi bilang kau tidak mau ikut ssu," kata Ryouko akhirnya sambil memainkan jemari lentiknya di pundakku.

"Ia benar," ucapku jujur, mengiyakan pernyataannya.

"Tetapi... kau tidak seharusnya begitu ssu," balas Ryouko. Kurasakan tangannya yang semula mencengkeram pundakku terlepas. Aku membuka mataku dan melihatnya kini duduk bersimpuh dengan sedikit gerakan payah yang mengawalinya.

Posisinya tidak sempurna. Maksudku, tidak _lagi_ sempurna. Ada satu hal yang membuat gesturnya saat duduk berbeda. Pundak kanannya tampak lebih rendah daripada pundak kirinya. Hal itulah yang membuatku gelisah. Membuka segala luka lama yang sempat kubalut. Sesuatu itulah yang membuatku merasa ingin menangis.

Menangis?

_Keh_. Yang benar saja.

"Kh." Aku melompat duduk. Kutolehkan kepalaku hingga kini menatapnya. Setelahnya, aku tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Aku tak mau melukaimu. Itu saja," kataku jujur sebelum kutarik kembali tanganku dan menguap.

Hening. Aku memilih untuk membuang muka, menatap lurus ke ujung cakrawala dan merasakan angin berhembus menerpa rambutku. Kupejamkan mataku yang segera kubuka, karena setelah lama menunggu jawaban, ia tak juga menjawab. Aku menoleh.

Ia menangis.

Reflek aku merengkuhnya, menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Kuusap lembut rambut keemasannya. Aku berkata singkat, "Berhentilah menangis."

Benar. Tubuh gadis itu—yang semula berguncang—kini tak lagi terguncang. Ia mengusap air matanya di kemeja bagian dadaku. Setelahnya ia mendongak dan menatap mataku yang balas menatap matanya yang masih digenangi air.

Kuusap kedua pipinya dengan ibu jariku, menghapus jalur air mata yang tampak jelas di pipinya yang sewarna krim itu.

"Mengapa kau menjawab seperti itu?" tanya Ryouko dengan nada ofensif.

"Karena kau mencintai basket," jawabku singkat dengan jalan pikiran yang sederhana.

"Kau juga," balasnya tak mau kalah dengan nada tajam seakan tak ingin dibantah, "Jangan kau jadiakan aku alasanmu tidak bermain basket ssu."

Aku tak dapat lagi menahan emosiku yang selama ini kutahan. Sederet kata-kata yang tak enak didengar keluar begitu saja dari bibirku, beriringan dengan derai emosi yang meluap-luap. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dengan geram—entah pada siapa. Atau karena apa.

"Lihat dirimu!" ucapku kasar sembari menunjuk kaki kanannya—tidak. Bukan _kaki_ kanannya. "Aku memedulikanmu, dan kau justru menampiknya dan bersikap seolah-olah kau tak pantas menerimanya! Kau pikir aku adalah orang kejam yang masih tetap bermain basket sementara kekasihnya—yang juga suka bermain basket—ingin berjalan saja pun sulit, eh?!"

Aku terengah-engah, berusaha mengontrol emosiku. Di saat kemarahanku mereda, aku melihat Ryouko tengah menatapku dengan pandangan lembutnya yang pernah membuatku luluh dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencintainya. Pandangan itu kembali membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. dan membuatku tersadar kini kedua pipiku sedang diusap oleh jemari lentinya yang halus.

"Maaf," ucapku acuh tak acuh sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan lembut.

"Daijoubu ssu," timpalnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Ah, senyuman itu. Senyuman yang selalu hadir di saat aku tengah dilanda emosi. Senyuman yang tak pernah absen di saat ia menjengukku yang sedang 'sakit' di rumah, yang selalu ada di saat ia mengusap punggung tanganku sembari ia memintaku untuk cepat sembuh.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi ssu," kata Ryouko dengan suaranya yang terdengar begitu manis dan lembut di telingaku.

Tetapi, kendati pun ia mengatakannya dengan suara yang membuat rongga telingaku terasa nyaman, aku tak bisa dibohongi. Aku mengenalnya terlalu baik untuk dapat menangkap getaran aneh di balik suara itu. Yang seakan berkata bahwa ia sebenarnya tak rela.

Ia ingin aku bermain basket.

"Katakan apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hatimu, Kise." Aku berucap dengan nada tajam.

Ryouko terdiam. Ia menarik kedua tangannya dan menautkannya satu sama lain. Aku tahu benar apa yang hendak diucapkannya, yang terpancar sangat jelas di sepasang matanya.

"Etto—" Ryouko memutus ucapannya.

"Katakan," desakku dengan nada rendah.

"S-sesungguhnya aku ingin melihatmu bermain basket ssu. T-tetapi…" Ryouko kembali terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan beberapa helai rambut terjatuh, menutupi wajah manisnya yang entah kini bagaimana ekspresinya.

Dengan sikap protektif, kuangkat dagunya. Kupaksa kedua mata madunya membalas tatapanku.

"Apa?" tanyaku singkat sambil kutempelkan dahiku dengan miliknya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu ssu." Ia mengulangi apa yang sebelumnya telah ia katakan sembari memejamkan kedua matanya, menyembunyikan dua manik indah sewarna madu.

Aku mendengus gelid an mulai tertawa sambil melepaskan diri. "Kau pikir kau bisa menipuku, eh?" tanyaku dengan nada mengejek. Aku mencubit ujung hidung gadis itu dan menyeringai tipis.

"S-siapa yang menipumu?" tanya gadis itu sambil menarik tanganku agar terlepas.

"Kau, Kise Ryouko," jawabku cuek sambil menguap.

"Sudah kubilang, berbicara sambil menguap atau mengunyah itu tidak sopan ssu!" hardiknya cepat dengan gusar.

"Hai, hai. Terserah," kataku acuh tak acuh.

"Sudah, aku ingin kembali ke kelas," ujar Ryouko tiba-tiba sambil berdiri.

"Aku tidak bilang boleh," tukasku sambil menariknya duduk lagi. "Pembicaraan kita belum selesai, Kise."

Ryouko mendengus. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatapku dengan kesal—sungguh aku sangat kagum akan kecepatannya dalam mengubah ekspresi.

Aku kembali membaringkan tubuh dan menopang kepalaku dengan kedua tangan. "Aku belum bisa bermain basket," kataku singkat, namun aku yakin itu menjelaskan semuanya. Sebab segala hal tentang basket hanya akan mengingatkanku pada Ryouko. Memaksa memoriku kembali pada masa-masa lalu di mana kami sering bermain _one on one_ dengan mudah. Sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Sebelum kejadian itu.

Yang merenggut paksa kaki kanannya.

"Aku mengerti ssu," ucap gadis itu sambil menunduk untuk menatapku, menghalangi cahaya yang semula menerpa wajahku.

Kubuka kedua mata dan tersenyum saat melihatnya juga tersenyum. Aku mengusap pipi kanannya dan kutarik wajahnya mendekat. Tanpa meminta persetujuan darinya, aku mengecup bibirnya yang dipoles _lipgloss _rasa _cherry_. Seraya memperdalam ciuman kami, aku mengusap pipinya dengan ibu jariku yang kasar.

Secepat aku menciumnya, secepat itu pula aku melepaskan ciuman itu. Kami saling tatap dalam hening. Ryouko menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya dengan lembut. Aku menatapnya, dan mendengarkan deru napas dalam diam.

Terkadang aku berpikir untuk bersyukur sebab aku masih bisa menyentuhnya kini. Aku bersyukur hanya kakinyalah yang diambil paksa. Bukan dirinya.

"Kau tahu? Berkat latihan yang kau berikan, aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kaki baruku ssu," kata Ryouko sembari membarikngkan dirinya dengan susah payah, dan menjadikan dadaku sebagai alas kepalanya.

"Oh ya?" tanyaku dengan nada mengejek yang jelas sekali terdengar.

"Hidoi ssu!" serunya sambil mencubit perutku kuat-kuat, membuatku meringis kesakitan.

"I-Ittai, Baka!" kataku sembari memukul kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Biar saja!" balasnya sambil menghujani perutku dengan cubitan-cubitan mematikan.

Pilihanku hanya satu, diam sampai ia bosan. Karena jika aku mencegahnya, aku tahu pasti sisa satu jam pelajaran ini akan dipenuhi cubitan di seluruh tubuh.

Dan aku melakukannya. Menyandarkan kepalaku senyaman mungkin di tanganku, menguap; sebisa mungkin terlihat bosan dan tidak peduli—dan bersikap seolah-olah jemarinya sama sekali tidak menyakitiku, walaupun kenyataannya aku bisa saja mati karena cubitan ini.

"Aominecchi wa baka ssu!" seru Ryouko sambil memperkuat cubitannya yang terakhir.

Aku sukses berteriak.

**_Fin._**

_._

_._

_YOOSHHAA~ Author Ketjeh kembali~ *pose* *digebug*_

_Teehee~ Ini pertama kalinya Trice post cerita di luar fandom Naruto XD jadi, maafkan atas kegajeannya. *bows*_

_Well, FYI, daku ini juga pecinta Kurobasu loh~ Apalagi pairing AoKI (mau itu Yaoi atau straight). Daku juga suka AkaKuro sih *w* /yaterus._

_Okaayy~ Segitu aja bacotan dari author amatir ini TwT Langsung aja ya Ripiuannya ditunggu~_

_Jaa ne~ Ikuzo~!_

_*menghilang dengan misdirection*_

___"Never stop trying to be better, and better"  
**-Anonymous Hyuuga-**_


End file.
